Stampy In The Mysterious World
by a-maze-ZINGfReAk2002
Summary: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I uploaded something but here! X3 It's similar to S.I.T.A.D! (Which you can find on deviantART and wattpad :3) Enjoy and please check me out!
1. Chapter 1

**S.I.T.M.W**

**Hey guys, my first story kinda thing on deviantART so be nice! Please. :3**  
**So it's about (obviously xDD) Stampy, Squid, Lee and a few of my friends (person282, Nyx3118 and more) ^.^ I've got most of it planned out but lol, here the first chapter! And yes, person282 did inspire me to write dis ^^**

**Enjoy~! ^-^**

xxx

**Chapter 1**

**Stampy's P.O.V.**

I yawned and opened my emerald green eyes. It was a bright, nice day in my lovely world, not a cloud in the sky to be seen. I kicked the covers off, opened the door that led to my balcony and stared at the scenery. My eyes wandered to a creeper in my love garden. "Oh no you don't!" I mumbled as I shot the creeper. Boom. Another arrow came out of no where and flew through the air and killed the creeper. I looked around and saw Lee. "Good Morning Lee!" I greeted him, a big grin on my face. "Morning Stampy." He smiled. I walked back inside and looked at Lee. "Can I have my cake now, please?" He chuckled, teasing me for a bit with the cake but he put it down on a oak wood plank block anyways. "Cake peekaboo!" I grinned as we played for a few minutes, until I happily ate my cake. As I finished the last slice, Squid came running in, almost hitting me in the face. "WOAH! Squid!" I hissed angrily at him. "Sorry Stampy, it's just that I found some portal lying around the place!" He squealed, jumping up and down. "Really?" I asked him, clearly interested. "Yeah, but it says you need a diamond, enderpearl and cake in order for it to work, just those three items..." Squid replied. "Funny...Lee, you have cake and diamonds right?" I asked, turning to face him. He nodded and gave me one diamond and a few cakes. "Yay!" I cheered, throwing my diamond up in the air. "C'mon Stampy, you're gonna destroy it if you do that." Squid chuckled. "Okay, okay..." I said, catching my diamond. I put all my other items in a chest and so did Lee. "RACE YOU THERE STAMPS!" Squid yelled as he and Lee shot out of the room like bullets. "COME BACK HERE YOU CHEATERS!" I yelped, running out of my room, closing the door behind me.

**Squid's P.O.V.**

Haha, it's funny how Stampy never sees races like these coming. Me and Lee ran to where the portal was, at the bottom of the rainbow for the 'Raindrops' minigame. It had two diamond blocks and two iron blocks in the corner of the obsidian portal frame. I turned around to be tackled to the ground by Stampy. "Gah!" I yelped in surprise as Lee laughed at me. Stampy smiled and got up. "Gotcha Squid." He said. I smirked and threw a snowball at both of them. They gasped and wiped the snow off. "Squid!" Lee whined at me. I laughed. "Alright Stampy, throw them in." I smirked. Stampy sighed and hugged his diamond. "But I don't want to..." He whined, making puppy dog eyes at me." "Then I'll do it." I huffed as he passed me the items and looked away. Lee looked at me as I threw the items in order, diamond, enderpearl and cake.

**Lee's P.O.V.**

Me and Squid stared at the items just floating around in the portal frame. "Well then, it doesn't work does it Squid?" Stampy said, walking over to the portal. Suddenly, it started to glow a diamond blue. Stampy hid his eyes as me and Squid started at it in wonder. It evaporated into silver sparkles and left a giant blue swirl which became a silver vortex.

**Stampy's P.O.V. (DIS IS THE LAST SWITCH I PROMISE XD)  
**  
We stared at it in wonder and awe, watching it shimmer and shine. "Ready?" I asked them both, extending my paws out to them. They both nodded and grabbed my paw, one holding the other. "1...2...3!" I shouted as we jumped in, with our eyes closed.

***AND THEN...***

I gasped as we were thrown onto the soft ground off grass. "Where are we...? I whimpered, looking around like a lost kitten.

xxx

**CLIFFHANGER HAHA! XD okay, I was inspired by person282 and no, I'm typing this down on my iPad, I'm not trying to steal anything. I've had this story in my head for quite a while though...hehe ^^ but I do hope you enjoyed it.**

Bai~!


	2. Chapter 2

**S.I.T.M.W**

Hehehe, ello~! So here's chapter 2! X3 I've got nothing else to say really...so enjoy then I guess! xDD

Enjoy~! ^-^  
xxx

**Chapter 2**

Stampy's P.O.V.

I turned my head to look at Lee and gasped. He wasn't a Minecraft Player anymore. Heck, me and Squid weren't either. I looked down to see I had hands, not paws. I was wearing a light orange hoodie, with cakes as those dangly things, jeans and sneakers. Lee looked at me, confused and then gasped too. He was wearing a diamond necklace, a brown t-shirt, yellow jeans and converse. We both looked at Squid and he glared at us both. He was wearing headphones, a gray t-shirt with a squid on it, jeans and sneakers. "Oi, it's rude to stare y'know." He grumbled, looking away. I shrugged and looked around. We were on a nice little patch of grass, there were trees all around the place and a HUGE building was practically surrounded by birch and spruce, sorry, I meant SPRUCE (just imagine him saying it X3) wood trees and oak trees were just scattered around. I stood up and gasped at how hard it was to just stand. I fell instantly and sighed. "Need a hand guys?" I turned around slowly and saw a girl with fox ears and blue piercings, blue eyes, blue hair that was light from her crown to dark at the ends of her hair, a sliver hoodie/jacket kind of thing with a huge diamond as a clip (y'know those things where you just have to press the bit with a hole onto the other bit with the lump? xDD), a while t-shirt with the word Freak written in blue, shorts with a black blocky kinda chain from the pockets and blue boots with laces (sorry, I don't even know what they are myself xDD). She held her hand out to me and I grabbed it. She was cold, not the personality, but in the touch. She helped me and and looked at Squid and Lee, trying to stand up as well. "Need help you two?" She asked, even though she looked pretty endertained (see what I did there? xDD). They nodded and she helped Lee up, then Squid. "Thanks." I said to her. "No prob! Say, are you guys new around here? Haven't seen you around here before." She smiled and folded her arms. "Yeah, we just kinda arrived here...by that statue portal thingie..." I said pointing at the portal but it was gone. The girl giggled and took a closer look at me. "Say..." She gasped and then started to frolic. Squid, Lee and I looked at each other and then back to the girl that was obsessed with blue. "I can't believe it!" She grinned at us, showing off her pointy white teeth. And then she coughed. "Ahem. Sorry about that, it's just that I can't believe it...it's you three..." I looked at myself. Was there something funny on my face? I looked back at her. "Sorry to be so rude but what the heck is wrong with you?" Squid said to her. She stopped grinning and gave Squid the silent treatment that didn't last for long. "I'm fangirling. Y'know why?" She asked me. I shook my head no. "YOU'RE STAMPYLONGNOSE, IBALLISTICSQUID AND L FOR LEE!" She shouted happily, pointing to us as she said our name. "And you are...?" Lee asked, clearly freaked out. "Hehehe, I'm Freak." She replied. "Sorry about that, I have my random moments every now and then..." She said, looking up at the sky. "But anyways, you three probably can stand now right?" She asked, looking at us. Oh yeah, standing. I forgot about that. I nodded and took a step forward. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Same here." Said Squid. "Yeah." Said Lee. She smiled and walked to the front of the huge building. Now I was closer, I could see it was a high school. "Hehehe, it's okay. But they shove a shitload of homework in your face though..." She mumbled. I stared at her, shocked. She looked about like she was fourteen and she was already swearing. "Um..." Lee looked at his reflection at the glass. I looked at mine too, I had my cat ears as actual ears and yellowy orange coloured hair. Freak waited until we were all done looking at our reflection and then pushed the glass door open and motioned for us to walk in. We looked around in wonder. There was the glass display for all the top awards and rewards, potted plants (real), windows (lol, obviously) and many other things.

**Squid's P.O.V. **

I heard two gasps from behind so I turned around. I was met by the sight of two other girls, looking slightly older than Freak. "Amigosh Envy, it's actually them!" The brown haired one whispered to the other one, Envy is her name then I guess? Who was wearing a violet hoodie, a neon green t-shirt underneath, black jeans and purple sneakers. She had black hair, purple eyes and glasses too, while the other one was brown eyed, wore a blue sweater that had white patterns on it, white jeans and leather boots with laces. "Oh, I forgot. My Stampy buddies. Envy, Laura, dis ish y'know who *giggle* and Stampy, Squid, Lee, my two best friends (Stampy buddies ;)), Violet as I call her but people call her Envy and this is Laura." Freak said, causing Laura to giggle and pet her head. "Hehe, how'd they get here?" Envy asked Freak. "Hehe, I'll tell you soon but for now, let's help the boys out, okay?" She asked him. "Alright." They both looked like they really needed to know how we got here so Lee told them. "We're here because of a portal, we thought it would be like a mysterious world..." (;)) Lee explained. "Ooh!" Freak suddenly started going mental again. "Haha, calm yourself Freak." Laura smiled. Freak pouted but giggled anyways. "You should so totally read Envy's story of S.I.T.A.D, you can find it on deviantART." Freak said. "Uhh..." Lee scratched the back of his head. "Oh right, you guys don't know what it is." Freak said. She ran off and came back with her iPad a few minutes later. "This is what it is." She said, handing her iPad to Lee. "Oh, okay." He said, giving it back to her. She smiled and led us to the principals office. "Just grab your schedules." She said, walking off. "You'll get a map of the school, meet me and my friends in the cafeteria!" She shouted, running off.

**Lee's P.O.V.**

I meekly opened the door to the principal office. "Come in." A strict voice entered the room and I slowly swung the door open. A man with glasses and messy brown hair sat in a grand looking chair. He looked up at us with his hazy hazel eyes and brightened like a uncovered diamond. "Ah, new students!" He grinned happily at us. "Please, take a seat." He said, motioning to five chairs next to some potted plants. We took our seats and waited for a little while. "This is going to take forever..." I thought.

*AFTER THE PROCESS OF REGISTERING AND DAT SHIT Cx*

I looked down at my schedule. I had history, maths, -break- gym art, -break- and drama. Stampy had history, literacy, -break- gym, art, -break- and drama. Squid had literacy, art, -break- gym biology, -break- and drama.

**Freak's P.O.V.**

I met up with Envy and Laura in the cafeteria. Laura giggled. "Haha, it's actually them!" I squealed happily and Envy started to talk about ships so then it led to (obviously) Skylox and StampllisticSquidLee. I was just talking about Leeak and EnvLee when suddenly, I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw the slut, Jessie, the bully, Jack, the bitch, Erin and the bastard, Paul. They walked up to me and Jessie grabbed me by the ear. "Why if it isn't Freak, freaking out over her stupid fandoms." She threw her head back and laughed like nails on a board. I scratched her, leaving white marks on her arm. She gasped and was about to slap me when suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist. We (as in Jessie and Freak) looked up to see Lee, holding her wrist. "You shouldn't fight here." He frowned, pushing Jessie away, leaving her dumbstruck. "I know, she's just too annoying to be true." I huffed, earning a giggle from Envy and Laura. The rest of the boys showed up and then the stupid group looked at us, well, them to be precise. "You should hang with us, not them. They're the creepy, stupid fangirls they you won't like." Jack said, hissing at me and my friends with pure venom. "Uh...no thanks." Squid said, shoving them away. "We don't HANG around with bullies." Stampy added. The stupid group walked off, angered at being rejected. Lee turned to me and smiled. "You okay?" I nodded. "Well, then, what's all the talk about Leeak and EnvLee?" Lee asked. I turned blue in the face. "Nothing really..." Laura giggled, making me and Envy blush. "JUST-" Envy put a hand over Laura's mouth. I giggled. "So what are your classes guys?"

**HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER MWHAHAHAHA *cough* Ahem, sorry about that. So yeah! :D Chapter 2, I hope it's not too rushed and there aren't any errors. ^^ But that's all for dis chapter and chapter 3 should be out tomorrow or the day after! X3**

Bai~!


	3. Chapter 3

**S.I.T.M.W**

**So here's the next chapter, as I promised! :D ^^ hehehe, I'm enjoying writing this series so far, I hope you guys are enjoying reading it! Sorry about the cursing...there WILL be mentions of yaoi couples in the next chapter too! Now, imma stop talking here so you guys can read it now xDD btw, keep in mind, the schedules are:**

**Lee: history, maths, -break- gym art, -break- and drama.  
Stampy: history, literacy, -break- gym, art, -break- and drama.  
Squid: literacy, biology -break- gym art -break- and drama.  
(Yeah, I changed them a bit ^^;, and now there's a bit of tree time for them, whoop whoop! :D)**

**Enjoy~! ^-^**

xxx

**Chapter 3**

**Squid's P.O.V.**

So we had shared a few classes with the girls, but three together (the boys xDD). Suddenly, the bell rang, causing nearly everyone to run out of the cafeteria. "First class...they always over react." Envy sighed, walking off. "Bye guys!" Laura and Freak ran off, just leaving us and the working people (y'know ;)) in there. We all walked out and I bumped into a strange creature. She was a two tailed angel fox. "Oops, sorry about that." I apologized, my cheeks slightly red with embarrassment. "It's okay." She smiled and looked up at me. "I'm Strawberry." She said. "I'm Squid." I said smiling at her. "These two are Stampy and Lee." I said, gesturing towards them. "Hello~" Stampy grinned happily. Lee waved and smiled. "Strawberry, that's a nice name." I said. "Thank you." She smiled and walked off. Right then Squiddy, time to navigate your way around! Hmm, where could the literacy class be...? I walked into a door and realized I was already here. I could hear Lee and Stampy laughing so I just opened the door and went it. I stood there, glued to the ground with fear as I saw a giant creeper in front of me. "Hahaha, it's fine Squid, it's a fake!" I sighed with relief and pushed the creeper out of my face. Envy laughed, seeing my beautiful priceless face. "Haha!" I glared at her and she simply shrugged and took a seat at the front. I sat in between her and a guy with messy ginger hair that kept on falling into his eyes and emerald green eyes, which reminded me of Choo Choo. I sighed. Oh where are we... Suddenly, the teacher Mr. Nick said, "Meet Squid everybody." (Lol yep, random name in there) I stood up nervously and then sat down again. "Now we shall begin our lesson..."

**Stampy's P.O.V.**

History, eh? And Lee's got it too so it shouldn't be too hard to find. We saw a guy with a crazy mohawk rush into a room and then walking out glumly. I looked up to see the sign 'History' over the door. Me and Lee walked in slowly. "LATE AGAIN ARE W- oh wait, I apologize for my tone of voice." A young lady came into our view. She had shiny blonde hair, pulled into a bun with a few curly strands, framing her face and chocolatey brown eyes. "You two must be new. I'm very sorry." She said with a softer voice. I smiled. "It's fine, miss..." "Ms. Roberts." "It's fine Ms. Roberts. Lee took a seat next to Laura and I took a seat in between a girl with chocolate brown hair and Jessie. "Class, we have some new students. Please stand up." Lee, the brown haired and I stood up and I felt weird with everybody looking at me like that. "This is Lee, Hannah and Stampy everybody. Now please sit down as we shall now begin our lesson."

***AFTER DA BORING SHIT***

**Lee's P.O.V.**

Okay so we had homework to do...luckily, we had found our stationary in our inventory so we had a pencil, pens, erasers, a ruler and the other stuff anda bag of course. Stampy had a cake styled bag (duh), Squid had a inksack styled bag (derp OuO) and I had a diamond styled bag. We walked to our next classes. Mine was maths. "It shouldn't be too hard to find..." I thought in my head. But I must have gotten lost because soon, I was the only one walking around in the hallway. But then Freak crashed into me. "Gah!" She fell down but I merely just dozed off a bit. I shook my head and held my hand out to her. "Sorry 'bout that, you need help?" I apologized, scratching the back of my head with my other hand. She gladly took it and I helped her up. She was strangely cold. In the touch of course. "Thanks Lee." She smiled and then asked, "Say you have maths next right?" I nodded. "Follow me." She said, walking off. I followed her to the maths class, thanked her and entered the class, holding the door open for her. "Thanks." She said and walked in. "No problem." I smiled. She was really nice...I should get to know her better as well as her friends..." I was brought back down to Earth as a girl with light blonde hair and midnight blue eyes approached me. "You have maths too?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yeah." I let her in before closing the door and taking a seat in between Freak and Envy. Suddenly...Envy yelled out, "SKYLOX!" And everyone looked at her. "Envy, do you want to get a detention?!" The teacher yelled from his seat. "No Mr. Mockrin." Envy grumbled. "SPEAK UP YOUNG LADY!" He roared, causing a few people to flinch. "NO MR. MOCKRIN!" She shouted. "Much better." He hissed at her. Wow, I wonder if she was scared at all... I would have been but wow, she's pretty brave. "Now, we have a new student. Lee." I stood up and sat back down after a nod from Mr. Mockrin.

**MEANWHILE...**

I laughed evilly, as my plan had worked. Stampy and his stupid friends have now been gone for more than a week. I sat happily up in a random tree. I high fived with my friends and we all laughed once more. "Now, let's destroy his world..." I growled, holding some flint and steel in my hand. "Or we could wreak their lives." Suggested my good friend, HP. I nodded. "C'mon guys, in the portal we go...we know the basics good enough and we know where the portal is in the other world too." I said to them. They nodded so we emptied our inventory and jumped into the portal. "READY OR NOT STAMPY, HERE I COME!" I screamed as we jumped into the portal.

xxx

**Haha, evil aren't I? Sorry this is short! ^^; okay so the next chapter won't be up tomorrow but I will definitely post 3 chapters before the end of March comes by...more or less but I hope your enjoying the series so far! ^-^**

**Bai~!**


End file.
